DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The objectives of this core are 1. to facilitate new and ongoing diabetes-related clinical and behavioral research; to enhance opportunities for clinical and behavioral research training in diabetes; and 3. to support clinical and behavioral research through the maintenance of a patient registry.